<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed by Spoon888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290057">Snowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888'>Spoon888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Enemies to Lovers, How The Hell Is He Gonna Conserve Any Heat, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Fingering, know Robots Don't Get Hypothermia But Starscream Is Tiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Optimus a moment to recognise the snow buried lump of armour at his pedes as decorated Decepticon Air Commander Starscream, and not, as he'd initially assumed, someone's discarded scrap metal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/gifts">bloodsugar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Optimus a moment to recognise the snow buried lump of armour at his pedes as decorated Decepticon Air Commander Starscream, and not, as he'd initially assumed, someone's discarded scrap metal. He came up short, ion blaster coming online to cast a neon blue glow across the snow drifts concealing the seeker.</p><p>The soft whir of the weapon onlining should have alerted him to Optimus's presence. </p><p>The snow continued to settle undisturbed over still wings. </p><p>Concern mounted in Optimus. He cast an optic around for any indication that this was a trap. He was a half mile outside of town and the snow had been falling heavily for several hours now. Any tire tracks or footprints would have been disguised, but there wasn't anywhere a potential ambush could hide out here. The white landscape was too untouched and open. </p><p>The Decepticon drones weren't known for their stealth anyway... </p><p>"Starscream?" He called. His voice was low and rumbling, loud in the muffled stillness of the snow flurry. </p><p>He took a step, pede crunching softly in fresh, unpacked snow. Another moments hesitation, and he crouched, one knee sinking into the powdery bank, snow slipping between armour seams and melting in the warmth emitted by his fuel lines, chilling him. </p><p>He reached out a hand. Starscream looked dreadfully small beside him, curled into a tight ball to preserve heat, legs drawn up to his chest, arms tucked in. Ice had left a cloudy sheen across his armour. Optimus realised he may not have time for caution. </p><p>"Starscream?" he tried again, deactivating his ion blaster and shaking him lightly. Snow fell away and Starscream's long frozen face was revealed, vacant and unresponsive. </p><p>Optimus brushed the remaining snow away, using his fingers to dig him out, ignoring the stiff ache the cold left in his joints. At least he had been drinking his anti-freeze- another reason to be grateful for Ratchet's nagging. </p><p>He pulled Starscream out of the snow and brought him to his chest, discarding good temperature management sense by throwing open his vents and allowing hot air to rush out against the seeker, melting the ice from his wings and creating a great wispy cloud of warm air that was quickly carried off by the wind and snow. </p><p>He knelt with Starscream, knowing he'd need to get him warm, somehow. Taking him back to base would spell disaster in the long term, but he couldn't very well leave Starscream out here to freeze. He needed shelter, but as easily as he could blend into the nearby town, Starscream was a fighter jet, and unconscious in bipedal-mode to boot. Optimus would rather not have to deal with the Agent Fowler related fallout. </p><p>Consulting his topographical software he found a cave a half mile off road. He stood, lifting Starscream with him and holding him close to his chest to keep him warm. Driving in altmode would expose Starscream to the elements again, and there was always the chance he'd slip off and fall back into the snow. </p><p>Off-road, Optimus had to pick his pedes up to walk through the snow, particularly around the entrance to the cave where tall drifts had formed. His vents puffed with the exertion and the cold. Despite his size Starscream wasn't light, and he was a dead weight in his arms. </p><p>The cave was dark. Optimus lit his headlights and wandered far enough inside the cramped space to escape the chill of the wind. It was drier than he could have hoped for, and as he bent down to deposit Starscream against the wall, he even contemplated just leaving the seeker to come around and warm up himself. </p><p>Outside the wind howled and whistled, the snow was thick enough that it distorted the view through the cave exit. There was nothing but white as the snowstorm worsened, not even the use of his headlights could help. </p><p>It looked like he was stuck here until the storm quietened down. </p><p>His comm received a request for a link up as he settled down against rock, next to Starscream,  from a familiar frequency. "Prime, receiving." </p><p>"<em>Optimus</em>," Ratchet's gruff voice came through, "<em>The weather's turning. You better get back here." </em></p><p>Optimus glanced at the seeker beside him, inching closer with a quiet scrap of metal against rock to expel more of his warmth over him, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Ratchet. I was waylaid and went off road." </p><p>There was a pause on the other end of the channel. Optimus could sense Ratchet's stress long before he even spoke. "<em>What did you do that for?! Where are you?! I can send Bulkhead in less than-"</em></p><p>"There's no need for that." Optimus stopped him. "I am under shelter and well situated to wait out the storm, I'll be back with you before morning-"</p><p>"<em>Optimus</em>," Ratchet's voice was strained, "<em>You can't expect me to leave you out there all night, alone</em>-"</p><p>"Save the fuel for a more pressing emergency," Optimus decided not to inform Ratchet that he wasn't, actually, alone. Because the company of a Decepticon was unlikely to be well received by his already fretful medic. "I can wait this out." </p><p>"<em>I'm not happy about this, Optimus</em>," Ratchet reprimanded him. <em>"I didn't want you out in this weather in the first place-"</em></p><p>"You'll have the full satisfaction of an 'I told you so' lecture when I return, I promise." </p><p>There was some vague grumbling on the other end of the comm. "<em>If you're not back by dawn we're coming after you." </em></p><p>"Noted. Thank you, old friend." </p><p>Ratchet's own parting was an unhappy grunt. The comm line went dead. Optimus smiled behind his mask fondly, and settled down into a more comfortable position. His knee brushed Starscream's chilly wing and a swooping feeling of sympathy washed over him. </p><p>He laid a hand on Starscream's narrow shoulder and tried to rouse him agin. The seeker's frame rocked back and forth, limp like a rag doll. Simply getting him out of the snow wasn't going to be enough. The poor thing was frozen to his core. </p><p>"This isn't going to be well received when you wake," Optimus told the unconscious seeker, lifting him up and pulling him into lap. "But it's for your own good." </p><p>Starscream was like an ice pack, and not something anyone would want to cuddle up against on such a cold night. Optimus braced himself against the mild shock of cold, wet armour pressing up against him as he adjusted Starscream to lie against his front, folding his wings down close to his back and tucking the seeker's long, slender extremities in. Optimus wrapped his arm's around the tight ball of seeker. He ignored protocol again to flood his fuel lines with warm energon and open up his air vents to warm his armour and the space around him, gradually bringing up the temperature of the whole cave in the process.</p><p>He took one of Starscream's hands in his own, the fingers long and slim, and began rubbing his thumb back and forth, warming them with friction. Seekers were not built with subzero temperatures in mind. </p><p>Before long Starscream's armour was no longer cold to the touch. Optimus pressed a hand to his chest and could feel the faint flutter of internal mechanisms firing up again. Tepid air began to puff from Starscream's vents, gradually warming. </p><p>Optimus revved his engines gently, soothingly, like one would to comfort a sparkling. Starscream would not be best pleased when he came around, and with the raging snowstorm outside that would happen long before Optimus had a chance to leave. </p><p>He kept his weapons systems humming away, just in case, adjusting Starscream into a less intimate position to lessen the inevitable fallout. He shifted him out of his lap to rest against his side instead, just one arm slung around him shoulders to keep him close. </p><p>Starscream stirred against him, one foot sliding across the rock. Optimus watched it, optics drawn by the movement. </p><p>When he glanced back at the seeker's face two narrowed slits of red light were staring back at him. His spark lurched. </p><p>But cheek pillowed against his shoulder, Starscream wasn't quite the same menacing picture of a deadly warrior as he was when standing proud and fierce at Megatron's side. The frantic shivering wasn't helping. </p><p>The extended, knife-sharp claw resting against his main fuel line did, though. </p><p>"Pr--ime," Starscream's low vocaliser clicked off halfway through the word, spitting static with every breath. </p><p>Optimus's optics darted between the glinting claw in his peripheral and back up again. Starscream's own gaze remained locked with his. "Peace, Starscream, I have no intention of fighting you." </p><p>"Ye-" Starscream's vocaliser cut off again. He cleared it, frustrated, "I'm s-sure it'd be far more con-<em>vv-</em>enient for me to c-come quietly-"  </p><p>"Were you a prisoner I would have taken you somewhere more secure than a cave." Optimus pointed out mildly. He loosened his grip on Starscream's shoulders, allowing the seeker an opportunity to draw away from him. </p><p>Starscream remained, his lithe frame shaking so violently his plating rattled. "A li-likely st-story," he spat. </p><p>"I found you buried in the snow," Optimus explained. "I assumed you had crashed-"</p><p>"C-crashed!" Starscream exclaimed. His vocaliser was growing stronger. "How dare you! I didn't <em>crash</em>, I landed-"</p><p>"You deliberately stranded yourself in the middle of a snowstorm?" Optimus asked, disbelieving. </p><p>Starscream's cheeks filled with much needed heat. "The ignorance of g-grounders." He scoffed, "Mecha with s-stronger engines than I have fallen victim to the ridiculous weather systems of this planet." </p><p>The muttering seeker glared at him resentfully and pointedly turned away, hunkering down into his own knees, chin touching his chest plates. Optimus lifted a hand slowly. Starscream thought he going to touch him as he flinched back with a hiss. Optimus paused before continuing, only nudging the claw away from his main fuel-line. </p><p>Starscream snatched his hand away, curling it into a fist. "You'd do well to release me, Prime, before my weapons systems come back online and I blast you to scrap!" </p><p>"I wouldn't recommend wasting your energy on fighting me," Optimus considering his chrono. "It's going to be a long night. And you'll want to preserve energy to stay warm." </p><p>"I'm perfect capable of warming myself!" Starscream shrieked. </p><p>"You have next to no insulation." Optimus glanced at Starscream's lithe, minimalistic frame. The armour between chest and hip-plating looked like carbon-fibre, and was very thin. Possibly to keep weight down to a minimum. His optics lingered curiously. Having never fought alongside one, he was unfamiliar with the structure of a seeker.</p><p>He became caught up in his own curiosity, staring. Starscream gasped like a scandalised grandmother and threw his hands over himself. Optimus instantly averted his gaze, heat blooming under his mask. "I apologise, I wasn't-"</p><p>"Nice try," Starscream pointed a condemning claw at him, scooting his aft across the cave floor. He repressed a shiver. "I know w-what you grounders are like. Only after one thing-"</p><p>Optimus felt a surge of ire rouse him. He drew himself up, "What would <em>that</em> be, Starscream?" </p><p>"I don't owe you anything," Starscream didn't elaborate. "I didn't ask you drag me in here!"</p><p>"I'm beginning it regret I did," Optimus growled darkly. There were rare few who could stir up such un-Prime-like feelings in him. "If you'd rather brave the elements, be my guest." He gestured to the snowstorm outside. </p><p>Starscream's wings spiked on his back. "Some Autobot you're turning out to be! Threatening me for not throwing myself at your feet in gratitude. You're no better than Megatron-!"</p><p>Optimus stood abruptly, and Starscream fell back in surprise, optics blown into two huge orbs of fear. Optimus swallowed down his anger and backed off, not meaning to frighten him so severely. He took a deep breath, before extending his hand to help him back up. </p><p>"There's nothing I want from you but to ensure you stay somewhere warm tonight." </p><p>Starscream eyed up the offered hand, suspicious. "...You expect me to stay here with you, willingly?" </p><p>"I'm willing to vacate the cave," Optimus offered, letting his hand fall. The conditions weren't pleasant, but he had a far better chance of surviving from exposure that the willowy seeker in front of him. </p><p>That piqued Starscream's interest. He pushed himself back into a seated position, optics narrowing. "...How kind," he began in a slow, scheming voice. "But how is this dank little cave going to stay warm without you to fill it with all your hot air?" </p><p>"It won't. But at least you're be out of the snow." </p><p>Optimus turned to leave, but went slowly, giving Starscream ample time to stop him. Just as predicted, he was a step away from the threshold when a sharp voice called. "Wait!" </p><p>Optimus stopped, glancing over his shoulder. Starscream grappled with logic for a moment. </p><p>"...I'm a magnanimous mech, Prime," Starscream finally announced. Optimus turned around to find him sat back against the cave wall with his arms crossed authoritatively. "And since you are so likely to freeze to death out there and Megatron would never let me hear the end of how he was robbed of a glorious battle to the death- I <em>suppose</em> I can let you stay." </p><p>"Magnanimous indeed." Optimus agreed sarcastically. "It's a wonder you were out here all alone tonight, Starscream. Without your many, many friends." </p><p>"It would be unfair of me to pick favourites, Prime," Starscream smiled insincerely. "It would only breed resentment and jealousy among the ranks." </p><p>Since Starscream was almost completely impossible to insult, Optimus gave up and took a seat on the floor against the opposite cave wall. </p><p>It annoyed Starscream that he was so far away. "<em>A-hem</em>," he cleared his vocaliser. </p><p>Optimus was only just getting settled. He brushed the small rocks away so they wouldn't dig into the seams between his armour. </p><p>"<em>A<strong>-hem</strong></em>," Starscream repeated loudly. </p><p>Optimus looked up. </p><p>Starscream gave him a dull look. "Well you're not going to keep me warm from all the way over there, are you?" </p><p>"I thought I was an incorrigible grounder who'd only dragged you in here to have my way with you?" </p><p>Starscream's wings were trembling on his back with anger, "And I stand by that assumption so get back over here and keep me warm." </p><p>Optimus couldn't be bothered to stand up, so he walked on his knees back across the cave. Starscream shrank away from him a little, still nervous, but his desire for warmth and comfort bellied even his hyperactive sense of self-preservation. When Optimus dropped back against the cave besides him with a heavy thunk, Starscream squirmed close his side, shoving Optimus's arm up and out of the way so he could press his front along the side of Optimus's chassis. </p><p>Optimus glanced down at the top of Starscream's head, before gingerly bringing his arm down again and reassuming the mutually beneficial heat conserving position they had been in before Starscream had woken up and thrown them into disarray. </p><p>Optimus watched his internal temperature gauge rise back into acceptable parameters. Starscream's plating didn't give off a great deal of warmth but it helped trap Optimus's own heat.</p><p>Starscream curled up and brought his long, slender legs closer. His arms snaked across Optimus's chest. Optimus's sensors tingled at his touch, as Starscream's cool fingers subconsciously felt for his armour seams as they traversing the expanse of his chest. </p><p>He placed his free hand on Starscream's slender calf, helping to draw shivering legs closer. Starscream kept squirming and shifting, unable to get comfortable enough. </p><p>"Here," Optimus spread his legs and placed a hand on Starscream's back, encouraging him forward. </p><p>Starscream pulled back, "I'm not sitting in your lap-!"</p><p>"Against my chest, you'll be warmer there." </p><p>Starscream weighed up his nonexistent options, before cursing and standing to step awkwardly between Optimus thighs. He crouch back down, his wings obscuring Optimus's vision for a moment before he dropped back against Optimus's front, bringing his knees to his chest. Optimus wrapped his arms around him from behind. Starscream emitted a meek, restrained noise of relief. He relaxed quickly, sinking back against Optimus's. </p><p>It was nice, holding him. Starscream's small, compact size wasn't a frame-type that had ever proposed a great appeal for him in the past, but there was an appeal to their incompatible size. Being able to encase someone so completely satisfied Optimus's core instincts, the ones that only ever wanted to protect and defend. </p><p>Something vibrated softly against his chest. After a brief pause, he realise Starscream was purring. He flushed, fearing this was entering into inappropriate territory. </p><p>"Don't think too much into this," Starscream murmured, letting his head fall back against Optimus's shoulder. His optics were shuttered, utterly off his guard, strutless and pliant where before he had been prickly and stiff. "You're warm. That's all." </p><p>Optimus didn't respond. He kept as still as he could, hands resting appropriately high on Starscream's shoulder and upper arm. Wings against his chest twitched, the edge of one knocking his arm. His hand slipped down. Starscream shifted again, arching his back and turning his head. A puff of warm air dusted Optimus's armour. </p><p>Optimus cleared his vocaliser, feeling the need to fill the silence, "I realise it may be difficult to recharge-"</p><p>"I have no intention of recharging," Starscream interrupted, optic flicking online to observe Optimus. "Neither do you. I may be cold, but I'm not stupid." </p><p>Starscream shuttered his optics and shifted again, arching to stretch his neck and torso like a contented feline. It meant certain -ahem- parts of Starscream's anatomy brushed up against certain parts of Optimus's. He tightened his arms momentarily. "There's no need to move this much."</p><p>He saw Starscream's mouth twitch, "You're the one who invited me between your legs." </p><p>Two very different sorts of heat were battling through Optimus's frame now, embarrassment and unwanted arousal coming to a head and tying his tanks in nervous knots. </p><p>"...You're more than warm enough now," Optimus said after a sufficiently long enough pause to recollect his dignity. He was unclear on how long Starscream had been deliberately rubbing up against him. </p><p>"I could always be warmer," Starscream whispered, twisting sensually, his wings fluttering rapidly and washing the hot air of Optimus's vents back at him. His face beneath the mask felt like a furnace. "Besides, isn't this what you wanted?" </p><p>"No," Optimus turned his helm away when Starscream tipped his head back and nuzzled under his jaw, narrow lips brushing his throat cabling. He swallowed tightly, his intake tubing flexing against Starscream's smirking mouth. "but it's clearly what <em>you</em> want-"</p><p>Starscream tipped his head all the way back, till he was staring up at Optimus upside-down. His optics looked impossibly big from the new angle, imploringly insistent. Optimus's legs pressed against the seeker's narrow hips where Starscream sat between them.</p><p>"Think of it as your reward," he offered. </p><p>"That does not make the prospect more appealing," Optimus growled. </p><p>Starscream laid a hand over Optimus's wrist. He began dragging it down. Optimus let him, fingers twitching as they brushed warm armour panels, past the carbon fibre that had mesmerised him so before, until his knuckles knocked against Starscream's prominent hip plating. </p><p>Starscream held his gaze and Optimus didn't look down when he felt the seeker uncurl his fingers and press his palm against the codpiece, large hand cupping the entirety of the seeker's array. His two middle fingers stroked curiously over the panel between the seeker's legs and Starscream arched again with a hitching breath, legs falling open obscenely. </p><p>"You're wet," Optimus observed numbly, fingers probing at the leaking seams. The fluid wasn't as warm as Starscream's core temperature, which meant he had been lubricating for some time. Optimus's engine turned over at the realisation. </p><p>Starscream groaned and reached behind with his other hand to cup the back of Optimus's neck, bracing himself with the hold to stop from sliding any further down Optimus's front. His panel folded away right from under Optimus's fingers and suddenly he was touching pliant, wet mesh- molten hot in the comparatively freezing cave. He dipped his second finger past the rim and curled it, counting the nodes as he slipped deeper. </p><p>Starscream was still breathing steadily, but his optics had shuttered now. His hand gripped Optimus's wrist tightly, flexing with every node Optimus touched. Optimus pushed in to the second knuckle and Starscream cycled down on him needfully. He released a harsh breath. </p><p>"You can do better than that," he murmured, optics fluttering back online. "I need heating up, don't I?" </p><p>Optimus paused, considering. He withdrew his finger, the slick chilling quickly without the warmth of Starscream's internals, and added a second one. He spread Starscream open with his other hand and pushed back in. Starscream jumped from the cold touch but melted almost instantly. Optimus withdrew his battle mask and pushed his face into the seeker's long neck column, breathing warm air into his throat cabling. Starscream made an incoherent humming noise, a lazy '<em>yeah</em>' that became guttural when Optimus starting sliding his fingers in and out. </p><p>He withdrew his face from Starscream's neck long enough to lick the fingers of the hand not soaked in lubricant, bringing them back down to Starscream's valve to rub his pulsing anterior node in circles. Starscream gripped his wrist so hard the sensors beneath the plating warned him against the building pressure. </p><p>Optimus was hard behind his codpiece, but he dismissed the option to retract it, content enough with the bump and grind of Starscream's aft against the plating. He rocked his hips into it a little, scraping plating together and building heat and friction. The ice on the ground around them had melted into puddles, oil from Starscream's valve creating swirling rainbows in the water. Their vents were billowing with fleeting misty clouds, visible only in the path of Optimus's now flickering headlights. </p><p>Optimus mouthed lightly at Starscream's neck, nudging the seeker's thigh open with his elbow to sink his fingers deeper, up to the knuckle. Starscream's vents stalled. Optimus drew them back a little, but Starscream's guttural moan couldn't hide the slick sound of suction as the seeker's valve cycled down hard on the retreating digits. </p><p>Optimus pressed in again, fingers messily dislodging a sudden surge of lubricants. Starscream overloaded with a keen, heels kicking at the rock, claws scratching at the back of Optimus's neck. Optimus growled at the sting and bit the cables in the mouth. Starscream jumped and went utterly still save for the rhythmic flexing of silicone around Optimus's fingers as pleasure zapped over his circuits in ebbing buzzes. </p><p>When tension began to melt away, Optimus relaxed his denta and lifted his head. Starscream was staring vacantly into the distance, his frame heaving with the force of his ventilations. Optimus carefully retracted his fingers from the seeker's person.</p><p>"You're certainly not cold now," he commented, at a loss for what else to say. </p><p>Starscream finally looked at him, dazed, "...You didn't overload-"</p><p>He reached behind, between Optimus's legs, but his hand was caught before long talons made contact. Starscream grimaced, snatching himself free. Optimus realised why when he felt the sudden chill over his fingers. They were dripping with lubricant he had just carelessly smeared over Starscream. </p><p>"I'm fine," he reassured, despite the pulsing ache insisting he pop his panel and take himself in hand. It would pass. Eventually.  </p><p>"It feels like I'm sitting on an open fire," Starscream lifted a leg to look back the codpiece nestled under his aft. "I can-?"</p><p>"There's no need. I'm warm enough." </p><p>"It's got nothing to do with being warm," Starscream muttered. "You realise what I'm offering, don't you?" </p><p>"You said it yourself, Starscream, you don't owe me anything." </p><p>"I'm offering," Starscream repeated quietly. Insistent. Optics big and tempting. For a face so often twisted in hate, he was remarkably pretty - when he wanted to be. "A rare, once in a lifetime, here and now <em>only</em>, opportunity-"</p><p>"If it's once in a lifetime, I'd rather not do it in a cave." <br/>
  <br/>
"You sentimental fuddy-duddy," Starscream teased, settling back against him, rolling his shoulders to get comfortable. A wing edge brushed Optimus's cheek and he belatedly realised his mask was still retracted. He closed it with a sharp <em>snck</em>. Starscream's optics darted up at the noise. He frowned.</p><p>"Fine," he sighed. "You can take a rain check." </p><p>"I thought it was 'here and now only'." </p><p>"I'm making a rare exception because you're keeping me warm," Starscream grumbled. "I doubt you'll need it though. Come morning you'll be crawling all over me." </p><p>Optimus closed his arms around Starscream's petite waist. "We'll see." </p><p>Starscream sniffed self-importantly, layering his arms on top of Optimus's. "Yes, we will..." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>